Eyes Without A Face
by JR Salazar
Summary: A GALS!/Chobits/DOAX crossover. Unprecedented, as far as I know. Hope you like it. *chap 5 up*
1. Mister HappyGoLucky

*roll interview, cue music*  
  
Kato: Welcome to Tokyo This Morning. I'm your host, Kato Fukujima. Today, we feature a very special guest, one, along with colleague Chiaki Nozomi, that has revived the culture of kogals, as well as the author of a number of well-known poetry projects. Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm Tokyo This Morning welcome to Long Beach, California's Jo-Ryan Salazar!  
  
JoJo: Thank you very much, Kato-chan. I'm delighted to be here.  
  
Kato: Jo-Ryan, everyone knows about you poetry and prose collection based on the series GALS!, and are also raving about your fan fiction, "The Platform Surfers." Please tell me a little bit about these two works in the making, will you?  
  
JoJo: Yes, Kato-chan. The poetry collection is called "Shibuya Poetry," and has some poems on many of the top characters in GALS!, but a good amount is on Ran Kotobuki, that dastardly kogal who rights the wrongs in Shibuya-ku, and packs a ferocious punch. *laugh* And "The Platform Surfers" is about the main characters collaborating on creating a surf rock band that naturally knows how to make the audiences feel good. In addition, Ayumi's spirit is enveloped in Ran, and this makes things a bit testy.  
  
Kato: Yeesh. So Ayumi is dead, right?  
  
JoJo: Oh, no, no, no. She is alive. She just got trapped in Ran's body, causing a fit of unconventional reactions, that cause some chaos among the dissidents, in humble speak.  
  
Kato: *laugh* Yes, and Jo-Ryan, you also have a couple of other non-GALS! Projects, correct?  
  
JoJo: Mm-hmmm. I have a running poetry collective on the unlikely, yet likely couple of Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose of SEGA fame in "The Blue And The Pink," while I also have a one-shot-timer collective of sports poems and the like in "Citius, Altius, Fortius, Ludicris." *laugh* I just had to rub that in, only because it rhymes.  
  
Kato: *laugh* Do you get paid for this?  
  
JoJo: No, but it wouldn't hurt if I did. *laugh*  
  
Kato: You seem to idolize your fellow GALS! Author, Chiaki Nozomi. Tell me more about him.  
  
JoJo: Sure. Chiaki-kun is a natural when it comes to writing. His well-written GALS! Saga, "Forever," has a special, earthy, mature tone, something that I personally wish would be in a GALS! Movie, if there would be one. Also, he created a touching two-chapter Christmas special. Very fresh. He's just a natural when it comes to writing fan fiction. He's…just one to read.  
  
Kato: I see. Jo-Ryan, are there any future plans concerning your writing, any thoughts, perks, flames?  
  
JoJo: At this point, I'll take some time off from the Platform Surfers, and the other projects. Lately, I've been reading some stuff from this hip manga called "Chobits." It's by CLAMP, and it features this character named Chii, a persocon. Now, as you know, a persocon is a computer that is in the form of a person, usually female. So, I'm pondering to myself, how about I create a GALS!/Chobits crossover? It wouldn't hurt. So, right now, it's in the developmental stages, but it's coming around. I haven't put my other works to rest. I plan to continue adding more chapters to my current pieces.  
  
Kato: Thank you, Jo-Ryan, for your time. Jo-Ryan Salazar, minna-san.  
  
JoJo: Thank you. *applause*  
  
*end interview*  
*******************  
I really wanted to put Aya or Miyu as the persocon, but I decided to let to those three stay intact, since it would be insane. Since Yuuya plays the lecher whenever he is with Ran, or with any gal, I'm going to make Mamirin the persocon (Mami: Why, you bastard…*laughs*), and I'll see where it goes from here. Please review for any suggestions. Assuming that Ran has no rivals…except maybe Harue, but that's Miyu's matter. Damn! Ran-pyon got it easy…or does she? *evil laugh* Also, a persocon's eyes seem without a face, IMHO (damn Billy Aidoru), so, hence da title.  
*******************  
Eyes Without A Face  
Chapter 1  
  
"Just my luck," said Yuuya, looking at his recent test score. Meishou Daiichi High School, of all place to have his education. Toudai seems very far away, he thought. 43 out of 100 in the recent exam. Such misfortune. He put a hand on his hair in frustration. Why is it always like this, he said to himself. At this point, even getting to the worst university in all of Japan seems like a distant memory.  
  
"What's wrong, Yuuya?" Rei asked, looking at his test. 92 out of 100, sweet.  
  
"I'm the second-best looking hunk in the nation, and my grades can't back me up!" he cried. "Oh, Rei, I feel like a complete jackass!" He bawled hysterically, sobbing, sobbing, even slobbering…  
  
"Disgusting, Yuuya," he said with a blank expression. "Don't cry. It's only the first exam. We're like, in our second year here. It's only your first bad test. They'll usually throw stuff like that out."  
  
"Yeah, but only one test. If you blow another, you're dead meat!" He was now on his knees, still bawling. "I don't want to get kicked out of this schoooooooool!!!!! Please, Rei, help me?"  
  
"Yuuya, I've tried to help you with your work many times over, but you get cocky and say, 'I can do this myself, I can do that myself.' You're such a brat, Yuuya. Hell, you're even buying some dirty magazines, and even rubbing your you-know-what to them."  
  
"DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!!!" Now everyone was looking at Yuuya as if he was some alien from the black hole of doom. "Ah, sorry…"  
  
"Asou…" said his teacher, wearing an impatient expression.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Mochi-sen," he said.  
  
"It's not Mochi-sen, it's Mochizuki-sensei! First you come in here a nanosecond late, then you have the nerve to talk with your friend about Anna Nicole Smith…good gravy, what's wrong with you today, Asou!!?"  
  
"Um, nothing, sir? I mean, I was just chatting about girls, and then I was chatting about computers, and about comics, and about this, and that, and this, and that, and-"  
  
"DO YOUR CHITCHATTING AT HOME!!!" Mochizuki-sensei yelled, before calming down, then said, "Answer this, Asou. In the Imperial family household, a prince can marry any commoner woman that he wants. If the child is a girl, what will happen when that girl marries?"  
  
"Hmmm, lessee, marries, marries, marries…oh, I got it! The dynasty will continue!"  
  
"Wh-what!?"  
  
"If the princess marries, she's going to continue the dynasty, and a whole new Japanese household is going to rule! YEAH BABY, I GOT IT RIGHT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!"  
  
Mochizuki whapped Yuuya with a large book. "Take this seriously, you bum!" he snarled. "I've had it. How about you, Otohata?"  
  
"If the girl marries, she will lose her entire status as a member of the Imperial household, government stipend and passport, and so forth." His no-nonsense answer swept a wave of "OOOOOOOHHH!" from the class.  
  
"Mm-hmmm, correct. A perfect answer from the most famous student in the class. Now why can't you be a bit more like him, hmmm?" He caught Yuuya reading Playboy Magazine again, drooling, to boot. "Hey! Stop reading those dirty magazines!!!!"  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, look at this!" said one of Yuuya's friends, turning on his notebook computer. Out popped a small, cute-looking doll that moved.  
  
"What's that, Jun?" he asked.  
  
"It's my mini-persocon Minamori!" exclaimed Jun.  
  
"Minamori? What's a persocon?" replied Yuuya, drooling, while Rei read War And Peace.  
  
"Well, a persocon is a computer that has the shape of a girl, and it can do wonders for you. You ask whatever you want, and she does it. Minamori, tell us the date and time." Minamori did a little dance while both waited. "This means she is processing the information," Jun explained.  
  
"Jun, today is 13 April 1999. Time is 9:13 Japan time," said Minamori.  
  
"This is now the trend for every ikemen!" said Jun gleefully. "Having a persocon shows your status and pride of being a modern-day ikemen!" He said this with a wink.  
  
"I want…I WANT ONE TOO!!!" he yelled, waving his arms. "I want, I want, I want!! I'd want it more if it was at no cost! But I really want one!"  
  
"He's really into it isn't he?" asked a fellow friend of Yuuya.  
  
"Hideki, Yuuya is obsessed over stuff like persocons more than anyone else I know."  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Rei with a snort. "Huh?"  
  
"Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme!!" He yanked Minamori away from Jun, and the two began a tug-of-war. "Gimme, gimme, gimme!"  
  
"No, no, no!" said Jun!  
  
"Gimme, gimme, gimme!"  
  
"No, no, no!!!"  
  
"He's trying to yank it away," said Hideki.  
  
"Looks like Yuuya is just not his cool self today," said Rei, letting out a sigh of disgust. "Just not himself…"  
  
*****  
After school, Yuuya and Rei had to do three interviews in three different locations around Shibuya. They were very long and tedious, but they were made easy by the fact that one interview required 15 questions, another 10, and the last 5. Once the last interview had been finished, Rei and Yuuya went to a coffee shop.  
  
"Goddammit, I want a persocon badly," said Yuuya, tears forming in his eyes. "I want it so badly, I want it!!"  
  
"Easy, Yuuya," said Rei. "Two Venti Café Mochas, iced, chop-chop?"  
  
The waiter left to created the drink. "My misfortune," said Yuuya. "I basically used all my money on that new VPR Matrix computer, now I don't have any more, WAAAAAAHHHHH!" Rei just shook his head.  
  
"Look, you shouldn't be worrying about perso-whatever those are. You should worry about whether or not you'll be able to pass the next exam in July, man. On top of that, you need to stop buying all those magazines of naked women in G-strings and what-not. Hey, are you listening to me?"  
  
"Understood," Yuuya whimpered.  
  
"Hey, you guys!" said Ran is a singsong voice, coming with her friends Aya and Miyu. "Number 2, how are you?"  
  
"Fine, Ran-chan." he said.  
  
Suddenly Ran took the cup of café mocha and began to sip it. "I'm so thirsty…oooh! Is this café mocha? Give it to me!"  
  
"Waaaaaaahhhh! Hey, Rei, you friggin bastard. You let Ran drink yours, and not mines!? Dayum, with all those indirect kisses! God!"  
  
"Huh. It's always like this," said Rei. "Ran, why are you drinking my coffee?"  
  
"I am?" she said naively.  
  
"So, what are you two doing anyway?' asked Miyu to the two guys. "Reviewing test material?"  
  
"That, and something else. Actually," said Rei, "Yuuya's thinking about buying this thing called a persocon. Whatever that is, I think that's a waste of money. But he says everyone's now using it. I still think it's a waste."  
  
"Persocon?" questioned Aya. "I've heard about that stuff before, but I've never actually seen what a persocon looks like. I bet it's cute looking, though," she said with a giggle.  
  
"Not on your life. You're cuter that any persocon I'll ever see, Aya-chan."  
  
"Oh, Otohata-kun…" She swooned into Rei's arms, and slept.  
  
"Oh, with the dramatics again? Sheesh," groaned Ran unflinchingly.  
*****  
Later that day, everyone left, and Yuuya slowly walked back to his apartment.  
  
"My misfortune. I really want a persocon…" he said to himself. He passed by a shop, where at the window, there was a display of persocons. He saw the price, though… "100,000 yen!? There's no way I can afford something like that…" He trudged back on the route home, a lonely, stoic figure among shadows.  
  
Suddenly, he saw a figure lying in an alley. It was wrapped in bandage, and its eyes were closed. It had medium-long, blond hair, and rather seductive-looking eyebrows. "Kinda like Ran's, but it looks dead…big ears…" he thought. "Wait a minute…is this a PERSOCON!!? And nobody's decided to take it!? Hoo-eee! For real! I'm gonna take this home!" He grabbed the persocon, slung it around his shoulders, and took it home.   
  
*****  
  
"But it looks dead, though," Yuuya said, putting his backpack and the persocon down. "I don't know why it has been in the trash. Just ridiculous…heavy, too."   
  
He then touched the cheek of the persocon lightly. "Strange, it has the feel of a young, regular girl, so cute and sugary, and pure-hearted…no, maybe this is a new model, they just scrapped this thing, forgotten, kaput. Now, where is the switch?"   
Yuuya looked everywhere, only to realize that he looked down at the persocon's crotch, he saw the switch, still wrapped in bandages. In an instant he freaked out. "What the f…NO WAY! In there!? Dammit, whoever created this thing must have had a sick mind. But, then again…I have a sick mind too…aw shit, I gotta stop looking at those dirty magazines. Shit!" He gathered his mind together, and with composure, turned on the switch in the crotch.  
  
All of a sudden, the bandaged covering her remove themselves, and the persocon becomes a nude figure, not unlike a Venus…Her eyes were brown, yet blank, and has a silent, reserved expression. "Ma…mi…mami…" the persocon said.  
  
"Huh? Mami?" asked Yuuya. "Your name is Mami?"   
  
At that moment, the persocon jumped on Yuuya and laid on top of him, pinning him down to the ground. "Mami," it said happily.  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" Yuuya said crazily. "Is it just me, or is it by an act of God that I've DIED AND GONE TO HEAVEN!!?" He pondered this, still pinned to the ground by the persocon, blushing, and laughing a bit, rather in embarrassment. It seemed that he was going to probably get a few more wet dreams tonight, without delay.  
  
***********  
End Chapter 1.  
So, what do y'all think?   
Review, but don't give me a bad rap, cause I'll knock you silly for that! And I mean it. 


	2. Oh God, It Feels Like Heaven!

After "brain deliberations" (I didn't know what to call them...), I decided, thanks to Chiaki-kun, to continue the crazy affair...ne, expect some DOAX lime fluff...ne, I wonder whom I should use...(hint: I don't know Hitomi's last name?) *Evil snicker* Welp, time to get EWAF goin'! (Note: there's some "foul language," but it's understandable...at least I hope it will be...)  
********  
Eyes Without A Face  
Chapter 2:  
Oh God, It Feels Like Heaven!  
  
Morning came in Yuuya's apartment. It had a light stench, appeasable, but titillating. It looked clean, save Yuuya's bedroom, which was completely littered with porn magazines, hardcore tapes, and layers of unused and used condoms. He woke rather slowly, every muscle beginning to respond from a enveloping dream, in which he laid himself on top of a new girlfriend, going through the climaxing motions, thrust upon thrust, harder and harder, and faster and faster, until it was met with drained relief.  
  
"Uhhhh...that was quite a night..." he groaned to himself. "I seem to get used to these wet dreams every night, lucky bastard." He coughed a little chuckle, when suddenly; a   
pair of blank eyes and satin-smooth complexion appears in front of him.   
  
"Mami," it said.  
  
"Gyaa~~~~~h!" he yelled, back tracking a few inches, his hormones about to get yet again. It was only Mami. Yuuya let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's just you, Mami."  
  
"...Mami?"  
  
"Dayum, all you can say is 'mami,' hmmm?"  
  
"Mami."  
  
"Lying in a pile of garbage, still beautiful...and that scent...now it's all over the house! But I like it..." He patted her head, blushing. "I'm gonna make sure you become a personal asset to me, in sophisticated terms..."  
  
"Mami..." it gleefully said, hugging Yuuya.  
  
'Oh man, she makes me want to make out like a lemon,' Yuuya thought. 'She'd pass for a hot-looking girl. Ohhh...I think I'm getting the hang of this game...' Eventually, he courageously said, "Hey."  
  
"Mami?"  
  
"I don't know a name for you, but...can I call you 'Mami?'" Another squeeze. 'Oh man, I've never felt breasts this soft...they make my pillow look like stones,' he thought, and then, 'Geh! Why am I thinking shit like that? On a persocon, no less! Rei was right...' Hopeless tears came down his eyes.  
  
"Mami..." she moaned in a low tone. Suddenly, Yuuya pushed her back. "M...Mami?" it said, confused.  
  
"Mami, I'm going to see what you can do."  
  
"Mami," she replied, nodding.  
  
"RIGHT!" He looked for that abandoned persocon book he ordered five months ago, but Mami curiously went into the pile of porn magazines, and started to imitate the poses. "Now this is...Gyaa~~~~~~!" His old t-shirt was big, but maybe a bit too big, for Mami. He immediately took the magazine away from her.  
  
"Mami?" she questioned, blinking.  
  
Still with a fit of courage, Yuuya said icily, "Sit." Mami complied. He then flipped through the table of contents, and said, "Ah! Here it is, page 13. 'To check your persocon's performance, in the persocon's ear is....' Hmmm." Opening Mami's ear, a three-pronged cord popped out. "'Connect to your TV monitor...' Okay..." Doing so, he plugged it in, pondering the rather imaginative potentials she could do for her.  
  
However, the screen read, "NO DATA." Yuuya bawled his eyes out like a Howlin' Wolf. "No~~~~~~! It can't be!"  
  
Mami only imitated his pose, saying, "Ma...mi?"  
  
********  
Jun gleefully said the next morning, "Hey hey hey! Who's been making a face like he forgot to cum this morning~~~~?" Rei just shook his head at that remark.  
  
Yuuya, face flat on the desk, muttered, "Cut the sleazebag talk for once, will ya, Jun-kun?"  
  
"Ne, you mad about something," he asked, his genki, glomapable yaoi tone pervading. "What's wrong."  
  
"Nothing," Yuuya said, poorly imitating Jun's tone. "Let's just say I bet on heaven, and I burned with Titus Andronicus Ludicris." Jun blinked.  
  
"Geh, having to mix a rather crappy Shakespearean play with a even crappier 'rapper,'" said Rei, even more bored as ever. "I might as well live like an anorexic model with people like you."  
  
"Waaaah~~~!" Yuuya cried hysterically, hugging Rei too tightly. "Don't say stuff like that~~~!"  
  
"I was only kidding."  
  
"Really?" Yuuya's eyes turned into stars. "How embarrassing!" he replied in a girlish tone, giggling. Jun face faulted.  
  
"Oh brother," said Hideki, bitterly spewing a slight chuckle.  
  
The door swung open, and instead of ol' Mochizuki, a tall (5'2") girl walked in with the class materials. She had a slender, girl-next-door figure, with long, auburn hair, radiant orange eyes, and a body so perfectly toned that would make even grown, married men turn around and look at her. The girls blinked in surprise. The guys and Yuuya drooled incessantly, save Rei, who only smiled, nodded and said "Ohayo gozaima~~~~su."  
  
She put her materials on the table, and tossed her hair a bit. By then, some of the guys were close to feeling hormonic pain below the belt, their pulses going over the top. The new teacher then said, "Hello. My name is Kasumi-sensei, and I will be your teacher for the rest of the semester. Apparently, Mochizuki-sensei had a heart attack yesterday, and passed away soon after. Our prayers to him."  
  
Jun whispered, "Yay," before Rei knocked some sense into him.  
  
"Yuuya~~~," Hitomi said to him, "Mochizuki-sensei told me a lot about you...did you do your homework?"  
  
"Um, Kasumi-sensei," said one feeble student, "You can't call prep school work...homework, ne?"  
  
She only smiled and said, "Well, all I wanted to be was a preschool teacher..." The reaction stunned the congregation.  
  
Yuuya dreamily complied, "What a woman, ne. Shinobi Kasumi-sensei."  
  
"Really?" asked Hideki sarcastically.  
  
"Really," sighed Jun, hearts in his eyes. An aside. "You'd better explain that Titus Ludicris thingomabob...I didn't think you would be more cultured than perverted."  
  
"All right," said Kasumi, "We're gonna leave you four behind..."  
  
"Meeting, my place, after class," directed Yuuya to his three cohorts.  
  
"Right!" they said.  
  
********  
Today, there were no interviews, thank goodness. Yuuya was expecting one, but he speculated that the craze died quietly like a samurai conducting seppuku.  
  
"You found a persocon?" asked Jun, as they walked towards the apartment. "Yo, what could be wrong 'bout that?"  
  
"Misfortune," clarified Yuuya to him.  
  
"It's be great to have those, but it's not like I care," said Hideki, gleefully gobbling two tall waffle cones.  
  
"Shut up and finish your ice cream, asshole," said Rei with a straight face.  
  
Jun laughed. "Ah, the wench-ness of some people..."  
  
"You, Segiwara Jun-kun, shouldn't be taking about wench-ness," Yuuya said as they climbed up the stairs to his room, "YOU'RE the wench in our clique, bro."  
  
"I'm not your bro, I'm your wench."  
  
"OUR wench," the other three said, tousling Jun's green hair. He only laughed, as Yuuya opened the door. Out popped Mami, wearing another oversized shirt, half-falling off her, looking up inquisitively.  
  
"Oh?" said Rei.  
  
"Oh," said Hideki.  
  
At that point, Jun did a impromptu Irish jig, much to Yuuya's disgust, and said, "Co~~~~~ngratulatio~~~~~ns Asou-san, on losing your virginity~~~~!!!"  
  
Yuuya then turned 50 shades of red and yelled, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, JUN, IT AIN'T LIKE THA~~~~~T! She's a persoco~~~~n!" he roared, opening one of Mami's ears.  
  
At that point, Jun went back to normal. "Okay," he said nonchalantly. Yuuya fell to the ground in exasperation. "So this is the persocon you found, eh? Mmm-hmmm." Mami looked straight at Jun. "Sugary-looking as well. Not surprising...what's surprising is that you're not rejoicing at this discovery, Yuuya," he said, putting a finger to his friends chin. A sweatdrop came down his forehead.  
  
"Mami," the persocon said.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"That all she says, Jun," said Yuuya. "Only 'Mami.' There's nothing inside, and I wasted my money on that Matrix, so I don't have any more for her software.  
  
"An OS?"  
  
"It said 'NO DATA,' so how the hell should I know?"  
  
"Hold it, hold it. If she has 'NO DATA,' why in Cutey Honey would she be moving around?"  
  
"So, they can't move without...an OS?"  
  
"I'm afraid she's just a mannequin if she doesn't have anything put in that CPU of her's," Jun sheepishly replied, patting Mami's head like a Minx.  
  
"As I thought, Jun's so smart," said Hideki gleefully.  
  
"Shut up, Hideki! I've had Minamori long enough to know the ins and outs of persocons, so it's expected without finding it was expected."  
  
"And how long is that?" asked Rei.  
  
"3 years."  
  
"3 YEARS!?" exclaimed Yuuya. "I've been with you ever since we met in junior high, and you didn't tell me you had Minamori that long! What the hell!?"  
  
"I thought you would freak out at that, which you are doing now," Jun said with a straight expression. "But it's okay. Yuuya...do you mind if I play with your persocon a bit?"  
  
"Wh...whaddaya mean?"  
  
"Hmmm..." He lifts up the front, exposing her breasts, and fingers her nipple a la Doogie Howser M.D. Yuuya is beyond freaked out at this point. "Now, if she's a PCN, there should be a model number here, hmm..." He then spreads her legs.  
  
"Gyaaaa~~~~!" roared Yuuya, trying to restrain Jun from doing anything worse. "What the fuck are you doing?"  
  
"If she's an NAC, it should be down here....hmmm...this is interesting..." Jun continues to examine, while Yuuya is on the verge of being hospitalized and suffering only his 4th nervous breakdown in 2 years. "Goddayum, you can't even handle a persocon, Yuuya?"  
  
"No....I'm fine..." Yuuya whimpered. "I'm FI~~~NE!" he yelled, waving his arms up= and down, up and down.  
  
"He can't even act his age," said Hideki.  
  
"You're telling me," Rei groaned.  
  
"Shut up!" Yuuya said, punching the two.  
  
Meanwhile Jun ponders, then says, "Okay, this calls for drastic measures...come out, Minamori!" She pops out, all 11 inches of her, dressed in the tacky-looking light purple belly-dancer garb.  
  
"This is...?" asked Yuuya.  
  
"A note persocon. Remember?" he says, again putting the finger to his chin.  
  
Laughing dryly, Yuuya says, "I've forgotten. Will you please punish me?"  
  
"Apology accepted," he said merrily. "These are convenient. The ultimate response to A PDA or a notebook computer (although I use those in the diminutive, sheesh), and it stretches the yen to lengths you wouldn't imagine."   
  
Of course, Yuuya would imagine that already. Another memo to his scrapped brain. Pulling a small cable out of Minamori's little hat, Jun said, "The connector cable is in her ear, correct?"  
  
"Affirmative, Captain," said Yuuya.  
  
"He's not our captain, he's our wench," whispered Hideki. Yuuya gave him an Iron Fist Punch. "Itai! That hurts!" Yuuya grunted.  
  
"Open it up," said Jun.  
  
Hideki nodded, did so.  
  
"Relax, Mami, this will take only a minute," he said.  
  
"Mami," she sighed.  
  
"Her name's Mami, ya?" said Jun.   
  
Yuuya nodded. "She can only say..."  
  
He held up a hand to him. "Don't have to say anymore. You've done the first step, Yuuya...assign your persocon a name, and spoiling her." Yuuya beamed, as the wench continued to work it out, putting Minamori on Mami's shoulder. "First, a type and spec check. Let 'er rip, Mina-chan!" (Apparently, Jun likes to call Minamori Mina-chan for short. Naturally she didn't mind.)  
  
Minamori held up her screen, but her eyelids drooped, and her head shook vigorously from side to side like a Shake-And-Baker. (A.N.: bleah...I didn't know how to put it.) She clunked forward, the screen static.  
  
"WTF!? My note persocon! Mina-chan! She crashed! Son-of-a-bitch!" Jun screamed, shaking Minamori in vain.  
  
"Mami?" asked the large persocon, confused yet again.  
  
"Ho boy," says Rei. "Once he gets mad, he raises hell."  
  
"Rei-kun?" whimpered Hideki.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Hold me."  
  
Rei gave him another Iron Fist Punch, only worse.  
  
"What the hell...!?" exclaimed Yuuya.  
  
"Her memory and CPU are beyond the standard level! This persocon of yours isn't any brand at all~~~! Come on, wake up, you bastard! Fu~~~ck!!" he wailed, shaking Minamori even more.  
  
Yuuya put a hand in his blonde hair. "Why..." he said, about to let out real tears. Rei and Hideki shook their heads, pondering what would have been.  
  
*******  
End Chapter 2  
  
Okay...be nice, fill out da review thingy...I need to get more involvement in the next one. Look out for that, yes? Pardon the language...I added it for realistic effect. 


	3. A Sweet Explanation

Okay, let's do it again! Here comes the next one...! By the way, pardon also the rather sexual undertones last chapter...it is, IMHO natural for stuff like that happen. Yuuya is rather smutty, and weird...but that's why I like him~~~! TTFN, enjoy.  
********  
Eyes Without A Face  
Chapter 3  
A Sweet Explanation  
  
"Mami," she said, sitting next to the rice-cooker, as Yuuya eats his breakfast. He had a large appetite, so there was a lot on his table.  
  
"No, Mami. This is not playtime," he warned, shaking a finger.  
  
"Mami~~~?"  
  
"Man, what am I gonna do..." he said to himself. "What kind of persocon could she be?" He was in deep thought, remembering the events of yesterday afternoon. "I gotta find somebody who knows this stuff...but man, Mami is cute, she'd be the peak of my happiness...all right! I'm up to it!" His spirits got zapped immediately when Mami had miso soup dripping down her face and throat, a la porn again. "Damn!" He felt another burning sensation about to come.   
  
"Geh...what the hell is wrong with me today~~~!? Shit!" He didn't notice Mami was feeling her lap just like Yuuya was with his.  
  
After a while, Yuuya and Mami head out of the building. Suddenly, an idea came! "I know someone..." he proudly exclaimed, as he and Mami hightailed it out.  
  
"Ah, Ishikawa-san," he said to Rika, who was the landlady of the apartment. She was busy sweeping a little dust from the alley. Her age was actually 27, but it looked like she was 19.  
  
"Asou-san," Rika acknowledged, bowing her head. "And who would your friend be...?"  
  
"A persocon, Ishikawa-san."  
  
"Mmmm. A very cute one, too. Her name is...?"  
  
"M-'Mami.'"  
  
"I'll call her Mamirin. Is that okay with you, Mamirin?" She gleefully nodded. "Oooh, um, Mamirin, aren't those clothes too big for ya?" Mami looks at herself, causing her shirt to fall open more.  
  
"Eh, hehehe, actually, I found her, see?" said Yuuya in an unrestrained tone, laughing dryly.  
  
Rika laughed, then said, "Well, okay, Mamirin, Asou-san, have fun today."  
  
"Mami~~~" said Mami, perplexed  
  
Yuuya flees quickly, taking Mami by the hand.  
  
********  
"Drat! She found out about my persocon!" muttered Yuuya, smacking himself on the forehead a few times. After walking a few kilometers north, they stop at a luxurious, yet quaint estate. "Ah, this must be it~~~?" he pondered, smirking. He pushed the gate doorbell. "I like rich people, but then again, I sense repercussions on having those friendships."  
  
The intercom said: "This is Lee."  
  
"I'm Asou," Yuuya says. "Is Jenn-sama available?"  
  
"Sure thing, please come in." The gate opens, and Yuuya and Mami enter the house, and standing in the entryway are four figure of the same height and appearance, dressed as maids. Each had long, black hair, and purple eyes.  
  
"Gyaaa! Those are quite the fosheezy," said Yuuya, drooling a bit.  
  
"Don't act like a freak over a bunch of persocons, my friend," said a firm, booming voice. Coming down the stairs was a tall (5'8") Chinese man in his 20's, wearing a Waseda sweater and some light white pants. He had a tall hairdo that culminated in spikes, and he has a muscular, well-fit build. "Welcome to my place, Asou Yuuya-san."  
  
"You must be..."  
  
"Jann Lee. It's a pleasure to be acquainted with a rising young male school idol such as you, Yuuya."  
  
"I'm flattered, Jann-sama."  
  
"Pray you...step inside?" Jann led the way, but the four persocon-maids start to pounce on him. "Now, don't get excited over my maid persocons, cause you may get dirty..." He said this with a hearty chuckle. Mami would join in too. "Wait! Jann-sama!"  
  
"Ah, is this the one?" Jann looked at Mami, who sat down. "Functioning without an OS...right, Yuuya?"  
  
"That is correct, Jann-sama."  
  
"This persocon could be...a Chobits."  
  
"Cho...bits?" Yuuya wrestled for a few moments with the new word that invaded his burgeoning vocabulary.  
  
********  
The maids faint on the floor, Mami sitting in the center of the contingent, after they could not determine the main cause of the dilemma.  
  
"Nani~~? They ran checks, and they all passed out? Jann-sama?" asked Yuuya to the big man.  
  
"Well, their power isn't up to investigating this baby..."  
  
"Shall I give it a try, Jann-kun?" asked a sweet, cheerful voice.  
  
Jann's expression changes when a young woman came into the room. She wore a blue, flowery Chinese outfit, and she had brown hair tied back in braids, and brown eyes. She had a graceful figure, and seeing her made even Jann drool. Yuuya was slobbering. "Lei Fang..." he whispered.  
  
Suddenly, Yuuya snapped out of it. "Um, excuse me! My name is Asou Yuuya!"  
  
Lei Fang smiled and said. "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, Yuuya. My name is Lei Fang."  
  
"Um, are you Jann-sama's sister? Cousin? Long lost relative? Wife?"  
  
"I am a persocon that has the honor of being created by Jann-kun."  
  
"Whaaat!?" Yuuya exclaimed, eyes bulging.   
  
Jann turned back towards the maids, in anguish. "You can't do this, Lei Fang..."  
  
"I can. Just trust me, ne?"  
  
'Oh...okay..."  
  
Lei Fang took a cable from her right ear, connected it to the Jack in Mami's ear, and sits on the couch beside her. "How are ya, lil' buddy?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Mami?" the persocon said, smiling back. At that point, Lei Fang's eyes go blank, lower, and her neck is thrown back in a spasm.  
  
"Enough, Lei Fang!" cried Jann as he held her hand. She clung to his arm, in a sense of fright.  
  
"A significant amount of data has been lost."  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
"Domestic, and stock shares."  
  
"But not personality, right?"  
  
"Uh-uh..."  
  
Yuuya watches intently, quite startled. "His attitude towards this Lei Fang persocon is different..." He just finishes his tough when Mami bounces into Yuuya's open arms. "Oh! Jann-sama, what about Mami? Did she crash as well?"  
  
"Mami," she said.  
  
"Her name is Mami-san?" asked Lei Fang. Mami imitated her and hugged Yuuya real tight.  
  
"Heh, heh...yeah," said Yuuya.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it. There was no effect on Mami-san."  
  
"Was there anything you could detect, Lei Fang?"  
  
"None, actually. I couldn't determine whether Mami-san has an OS or not. She's under a password protection."  
  
"Eh~~~!?" he exclaimed, drawn aback by this development.  
  
********  
Later, Mami, Yuuya, and Jann are sitting in the dining room. Lei Fang returned back with 3 fast-food sacks, piping hot.  
  
"You brought...burgers, Jann-sama?" said Yuuya, blinking.  
  
"I didn't feel like cooking, Lei Fang didn't want to cook, nether did the maids. Lazy day today," said Jann, reclining on the chair. "Oh, and you don't have to call me Jann-sama. Just call me Jann, and my partner Lei. All right?"  
  
"Um...sure!"  
  
"Is Mos Burger a nice fit for you?" he asked, offering one.  
  
"Anything to help a poor fish over here," accepted Yuuya, grabbing some fries and Coke, digging in. "This stuff's good. The last time I ate stuff from Mos was when I was 4."  
  
"4?..." pondered Jann, munching happily. "Where does the time go..."  
  
"Lei?" asked Yuuya to the girl placing some mochi and almond cookies on the table.  
  
"That's me! Oh, Yuuya, can I call you Yuuya!"  
  
"Yuuya's fine with me!"  
  
"Better than Number Two?" she coaxed in a smart-ass tone.  
  
"Only my friends in Shibuya call me that."  
  
"Shibuya...hope I can meet them. Ah! I was going to tell you that Jann-kun would cut me some slack and put some adjustments."  
  
"I thought your data was lost."  
  
Lei chuckled, and said, "We do some back-ups here, and if something like, for instance, a 'reinstall' is scheduled, bang, bang, bang! No~~~ problem! On top of that, only a small amount of data was lost. So, no problem, Yuuya!"  
  
"Wow, how does a persocon like that...talk like a normal Japanese person...amazing..." As Yuuya gawked at Lei's language, Jann just wore that blank expression. "Um, Jann, you said that Mami is a 'chobits.' What the hell is that?"  
  
Rubbing his chin for a few moments, Jann concluded with a deep breath, "Chobits are deemed to be the 'legendary persocon.'"  
  
"Legendary...?" Another word to put in Yuuya's mental dictionary, albeit a tad familiar.  
  
"Actually, it's a modern-day myth, a pervading rumor. At Waseda, where I study (and practice intramural martial arts in), many young persocon experts are doing research on a possible hidden breed of persocon that go under the call name 'chobits.'"  
  
"Jenn, aren't persocons developed and upgraded every few months or something? I don't understand."  
  
"Let me put it to you straight, Yuuya." Clearing his throat, Jenn says, "According to a university consensus study done 2 years ago, Chobits are 'persocon that operate under their own volition.'"  
  
"...Volition?" Yet another one.  
  
"They operate under their own power. As if they were regular people. Lei Fang operates under my rules and attributes. Completely dependent, to put it short. Yours, on the other hand..."  
  
At that point, Yuuya did a jig, saying, "Yay~~~ Mami is a human persoco~~~~~~n!"  
  
"But it may be another hoax..."  
  
At that moment, Yuuya collapsed, favoring his head. As usual, Mami followed suit. "Ma...mi..." she uttered.  
  
"Lei, hand me another burger, and some almond cookies. And another bucket of fries to boot," said Jenn.  
  
"Yes indeedy, Jenn-ku~~~n!" said Lei. 'Boy, he sure is hungry today,' she thought, grabbing another almond cookie before going off for yet another errand.  
  
********  
End Chapter 3  
  
Review, please.   
Before another burning sensation comes again...  
ow... 


	4. Evading Voluptuosity

You now realize that I'm adding some DOAX fluff to this, right? Expect more, and maybe a return of Ran and company...but I tend to have a lot more fun writing this story when I put in some DOAX fluff to it. Consider it a stroke of luck to not have any lemons or limes in the previous chapter. Let's see how this turns out...  
  
Once again, I don't own DOAX, that's Itagami and Tecmo's fault. Don't point any canon, because it will be ignored.  
********  
Eyes Without A Face  
Chapter 4:  
Evading Voluptuosity  
  
"Hey, Yuuya, you mad?" Jenn was conversing with his new friend at the entrance hall.  
  
"No, but I feel like I've been had..."  
  
"Been...had?"  
  
"For believing some insane myth that isn't true."  
  
"Hey, Yuuya, it's a fantasy. You know the ones you read in sci-fi books...think of Mami as...well, Frankenstein, for instance. Let's say, Frankenstein to break out of its prison, and wreak havoc outside the haunted house..." Jenn pondered in an Albert Hitchcock tone. "And what if someone were to take Frankenstein away?"  
  
"Then its off to that demented research lab where your brains and guts get racked," countered Yuuya. Both laughed deeply, and then chuckled at the impromptu example.  
  
"You like this stuff like the Dickens, eh, Yuuya?"  
  
"Sure do, Jenn! But isn't it pronounced...Dick-ends?" Jenn cracked up insanely. "I'm sorry, I must have read too much magazines for people like me."  
  
"Huh," Jenn chuckled.  
  
"But, the thing is, it grows on you. You just think about human sexuality, and how the potential of lovemaking could create success like any other."  
  
"As well as a wave of teen pregnancies, STDs, possibly AIDS, stillbirths, miscarriages, the whole lot..." Yuuya face faulted, and fell hard to the floor.  
  
"Um...Jenn-kun...you're scaring our guest," cajoled Lei Fang.  
  
"All in good time, Lei. All in good time. She's different hands down, right?"  
  
"Doesn't match any company on my database," Lei said with a shrug.  
  
Jenn shook his head. His Lei Fang was deemed the most well programmed persocon for four straight years. But, true to the old saying, "Nobody's perfect," not even persocons.  
  
"Tell you what, Yuuya," Jenn said, stretching a bit. "I'm going to discuss this new issue on every message board that concerns persocons. Maybe that will save you some hassle, yeah?"  
  
"Sounds great," he said, "But I don't have an e-mail yet, though I did purchase a new PC..."  
  
"Phone number, perhaps?"  
  
"Yeah, but I forgot to bring paper and pen."  
  
"Just say it to Lei Fang."  
  
"Okay, Zero two nine..." As Lei's eyes shut down, she automatically recorded. Again, Mami did likewise.  
  
"All right. Save completed, buddy!" said Lei with a smile and a wink, a hand on Yuuya's shoulder. She even gave him the handshake that he uses with his friends at Meishou Daiichi. Mami copied all this down.  
  
"Whoa, she knows everything," grinned Yuuya. "Ya know, I just don't get how Lei Fang can be so..."  
  
"Cultured?" Another one in the brain book. "I've programmed Lei so that she can accurately fit in with her surrounding and people. She can speak up to 50 different languages, and she can understand fluently all languages of the world. I programmed her to have feelings as well, and talk like a normal Chinese-Japanese girl..." Jenn's eyes misted. "She can master even every martial arts move that I can do. So she can defend herself pretty well."  
  
"How long did this take?"  
  
"Mmmm...one month."   
  
Yuuya's jaw dropped to the floor. "One month?"  
  
"Quick learner, right down to the nanosecond."  
  
"If she was a real person, she'd make a good wife."  
  
"True that, Yuuya. Now, how about asking Mami for your phone number?"  
  
"Mami, do you know my phone number?" asked Yuuya.  
  
A second later, "02-9823-45617."  
"Jesus!" exclaimed Yuuya. "You can talk after all! Wow!"  
  
"She's a quick learner, too," analyzed Jenn with a nod. "Right down to the nanosecond." Yuuya grinned icily, like a weasel. "She was thrown out of a trash heap, yes?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"The change set in when she was thrown out...but her learning program is working...if Mami can speak if she's taught, she should easily matriculate with the crowd with no barriers to deal with. If you teach her correctly."  
  
"Matriculate?" Another one.  
  
"As her owner, she will act in accordance to what you tell her. What you teach Mami."  
  
"So...I WON'T HAVE TO BUY ANY SOFTWARE? NONE??"  
  
"You may have to buy some..." Yuuya falls over. "...Just in case. As a chobits, Mami with have control over that decision. Or if she had a previous owner."  
  
As Mami bowed her head in reflection, Yuuya says to himself. "Lonely? How...?"  
  
"And whatever you do...and whatever she does...DON'T fall in love with her. You'll regret it," said Jenn in a grim tone. Yuuya acknowledged that off the bat. "Well, see you later, Yuuya!"  
  
"Bye, Jenn!" he says, Mami following.  
  
"Come again, and bring Ran, Miyu, Aya, and the rest of your folks with you next time!" shouted Lei Fang.  
  
"Laterz, Lei!" he said, as the two left the mansion. 'Boy, Lei sure knows a lot about me and my friends,' Yuuya thought. 'But falling in love with a persocon...? I may be smutty, but I have self-respect, and...I also have someone that I love...but Mami looks really cute, though.'  
  
After a while, Yuuya says to his pet, "What should I teach you?" As Mami's t-shirt falls off, Yuuya goes berserk yet again. "Must buy clothes for her...but I'm still broke..."  
  
********  
"Asou-san?" asked Rika, finished with sweeping, watching the two return back.  
  
"Ishikawa-san."  
  
"I have something for Mamirin. I hope she'll like it..." She handed Yuuya a bag that contained some clothes, and some hairpieces.  
  
"THANKS A BILLION, Ishikawa-san!"  
  
"Hope it turns out well."  
  
"You saved me a great deal of trouble! Thank you!"  
  
"Good luck with you exam tomorrow," said Rika, walking back to her quarters.  
  
"Thanks again!" said Yuuya, as the two hightailed back to his room.  
  
********  
"Man, it is a relief to find someone who can play a safety net out here. Yeah!" he said to himself. Mami came out in a rose-decorated white halter-top, a long denim skirt with pink lace trim, and some flowery pink hair extensions. She looked like a kogal, all right.   
  
"You look great, Mami," he said with a genki grin. At that point, she jumps on top of him, knocking him over, and squeezing him. "Oooh, oof. You're gonna turn out the way I teach you, hmm? I'll do my best to make sure of it, ne, Mami?"  
  
"Mami..." she said happily. She jumps up, knocking him down, the skirt slipping up a bit.  
  
"But first...let's get you some underwear, ne?"  
  
********  
The next day, Yuuya comes to class with a heavy heart. 'Once of those days,' he thought, 'just one of those days.'   
  
"Auugh! A pervert!" screams a girly voice from behind.  
  
"Wha? Who...who are talking about...I'm not..."  
  
"Silly, it's me, the wench!"  
  
"Jun...don't do stuff like that again, or else I'll kick you," he said icily, with a touch of a Capone-ish accent.  
  
"You're early, man. Rei and Hideki ain't here yet, and they wont be for another..."  
  
"...Second?" said Rei, coming in with a slightly upbeat tone.  
  
"Ohayo, minna~~~," said Hideki.  
  
"Ohayo," the other two said.  
  
"Hey, Jun, what's the dealy-o on Minamori?" asked Hideki.  
  
"Hey, that's my question!" said Yuuya.  
  
"I'll answer both of your Q's," he said with a smile. "Took 24 hours to retrieve the lost data, had to live on 3 cans of Starbucks Doubleshot(tm) and bread, had no sleep...but managed to get here in one piece. Mina-chan, wake up, kid!" Minamori hopped out, dancing parapara on Jun's desk.  
  
"I thought Minamori was a belly dancer," said Rei.  
  
"I reprogrammed her to change her look to that of a true-blooded paralist. She has every parapara move known to man in her database. She is dancing her "Waiting Mode" routine.  
  
"I'm not a paralist," said Rei with a yawn.  
  
"No, you're a bookworm, and that's better," said Yuuya, patting him on the back.  
  
"You know, Yuuya, that was the crappiest piece of sarcasm that was addressed to me. You need to try harder than that."  
  
"Oh, so you've faced worse?"  
  
"The majority of them female-does that answer your selfish imploration?"  
  
"That's right...you don't want to be around girls, Rei," said Hideki.  
  
"So I don't."  
  
"Yuuya, you're lucky that I had backups of the data, but if Mina-chan needed repairs, I'd put it on your shoulders."  
  
"I don't...have...money."  
  
"That's fine. At least I'm flexible...most days. You met with Jenn Lee-sama, right?" asked Jun.  
  
"Duh. Aren't all ex-martial artists like that, owning battalions of persocon?"  
  
"Hypothesis contrary to fact, maybe a tad non-sequitur, but I'd definitely live my life in a dojo from now on, maybe be the next Karate Kid(c)."  
  
"Um, that's an Americanized movie, Jun," said Hideki, laughing. "And besides, you're better off hanging with us! How did you know about Jenn Lee?"  
  
"Apart from being a 3-time martial-arts world champion (he got the black belt when he was 15), I met him at a citywide persocon convention in Kanagawa-ku a year ago, and we exchanged e-mail addresses afterward. We've been buds ever since. Did you find anything...hmmm?"  
  
"Even using four of Jenn's persocons, nothing worked. Some protection on her. What we found out there was that she has a learning program."  
  
Jun gave him some heart pats on the back, saying, "What a serendipity! Finding a persocon that can let the dogs out? Man, you've won the persocon lottery...and you didn't even know it!"  
  
"Jun...does such a lottery ever exist?"  
  
"Nah, I was just exaggerating a bit."  
  
"Geh..."  
  
"But that's really cool though..."  
  
"Segiwara Jun, the optimistic wench," said Hideki, grinning. "Fitting enough." Rei only smirked in approval.  
  
"Jun," said Yuuya, "I was wondering, my persocon needs some underwear, and, uh, is there a place where I can buy cheap ones?"  
  
"Top...or bottom?"  
  
"NOT ME, YOU ASSHOLE, MAMI~~~~!"  
  
"I know, I know. Relax. Mina-chan, search Net for a ladies undergarment store, price range 500 yen and under.  
  
"Right!" she said. After a few seconds, she hands a paper of results to Jun. "Attagirl, Mina-chan. Here you go, dude," he said, handing him the paper.  
  
"Persocons...can write by hand?" asked Yuuya, perusing his results.  
  
"You could use a printer, if one's hooked up."  
  
"Then...why this?"  
  
"Cause that is just C-U-T-E."  
  
"Uh...huh." Jun put Minamori back into the bag, when the door opens, and out comes Kasumi-sensei.  
  
"Segiwara-kun~~" she acknowledges, smiling. "And Asou-kun is also early as well and Motosawa-kun, and Otohata-kun."  
  
"Ohayo," the four boys say in unison.  
  
"You're early, Kasumi-sensei," said Yuuya imploringly. "There's still 45 minutes left before class starts."  
  
"Mmm, I had something to take care of," she said, her dark orange eyes shining like rubies. "You're early yourself too, Mr. Number Two."  
  
He choked, but managed to say, "So I am."  
  
"That means I'll call on you today for a page from our Calculus textbook..."  
  
"Eh~~~~?"  
  
"It'll be good for you. I'm trying to get you to try and make a splash here, you know." Kasumi-sensei was giving Yuuya a pat on the back, alienating the others.  
  
********  
Coming back home, Yuuya's heart felt even heavier than when he left.  
  
"Kasumi-sensei called on me, Jun, Rei, and Hideki were early," he pondered. "Wait a minute, usually he arrives slightly late, and so what's up with that?" Yuuya would have to walk over to the Valerie Stevens shop, which was 6 blocks down the street. It had a lingerie sale that day, and he swallowed his pride as he stepped in, made his purchase, and departed hastily home.  
  
********  
  
"Mami?" she said, hearing footsteps come up. The door opens, and as Yuuya inside, he got put the bag of bras and panties on the sofa, and goes haywire yet again. You'd swear a neighbor would call State Hospital right there, but no one was nearby, and those that were close to nearby didn't hear anything, if at all.  
  
"DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! I SHOULD HAVE BOUGHT THIS STUFF AT A 7-11 OR SOMETHING!" he yells. "I'M THE WORST PERVERT IN ALL OF JAPAN! WAAAAA~~~~~~~~H!! BECAUSE OF PANTIES AND BRAS! NO!"  
  
"Panties?" asked Mami. She put a pair on her head, dancing around. "Panties, panties, panties..."  
  
"WTF...NO! MAMI! YOU"RE NOT SUPPOSED TO WEAR THEM LIKE THA~~~~T!! WA~~~~HHH~~~!!!" howled Yuuya in a fit of painful, self-inflicted rage. You'd swear the paramedics would be coming out. After this series of fits, going to a mental institution may have some benefit after all.  
  
********  
End Chapter 4  
Feedback would be nice. 


	5. An Edible Hibiscus

Time for some more stuff...I sense some lemons being picked off the tree of love. You'll find out what I'm talking about when we get this on the road...Enjoy. This will involve my favorite DOAX character, Hitomi. Her last name is probably "Vanci," I've yet to- confirm this, for now leave it as is. Don't flame me for this, unless you have her official last name that I can refer to. Then I will make the according changes. I'm bending the DOA and Chobits plots to make it Hitomi-Yuuya, with Mami out the picture. Enjoy.  
  
********  
Eyes Without A Face  
Chapter 5  
An Edible Hibiscus  
  
"Mami, I'm off to some interviews with my friend, okay?"  
  
"Mami~~~"  
  
"It's not Mami, when I say that I'm off to work, you say, 'Laters,' okay?"  
  
"La.ters. Laters."  
  
"When someone goes out, you say, 'Laters!'"  
  
"Laters..."  
  
Pointing at himself, he says, "I'm 'Yuuya.' You got it?"  
  
"Yuuya," Mami replied blankly. He felt a wide smile creep across his face. Pointing to Yuuya, Mami said, "Yuuya." Then pointing to the sofa, she said, "Yuuya." The TV, "Yuuya." The rice cooker, "Yuuya." The kitchen, "Yuuya."  
  
"No~~~!" Yuuya said in a mild fit of agitation.   
  
********  
Walking down the street, Yuuya pondered, "Now this will be more of a challenge than I thought: Getting her to explain that 'yuuya' does not mean 'pointing the finger at everything she sees.'"   
  
Without warning, a girl roughly Yuuya's age hugs him tight. "Yuu~~~ya~~~..." she said invitingly. She was wearing a white miniskirt, but he could see through her skirt a white bikini laced with pink, yellow, and orange orchids. Her refreshing scent of strawberries and watermelon with a hint of vanilla filled his nostrils. This had to be-   
  
"Oh, Hitomi-chan, I'm glad you're here," said Yuuya, stroking her shiny, voluminous chocolate-brown hair.   
  
"Hitomi Vanci...at your service!"  
  
"I was worried you wouldn't follow me." He put his arms around her waist, feeling a bit her nice, round ass. 'So smooth...' he thought, fingering her prodigious curves up and down, up and down.  
  
"You'd think I would ever do that, my Yuuya?" she whispered. He looked into her sparking crystal blue-gray eyes, and they shined like diamonds. She could see through him. "They say you're Number Two in the nation...but you...you're number one to me. I didn't come to Japan just to be a foreign exchange student. I couldn't find happiness with Hayate; I couldn't find happiness with any guy. I was a loner."  
  
"I'm a loner too. I wanted someone I could love," Yuuya said. "There was one friend of mine who I liked, but she never returned the favor. She was ignorant, open to herself. And you come, and ever since we met..."  
  
"It's been like this for the past three years. I thought I could be easy with Hayate or Ryu, or anyone. I just realized today that I can't have feelings for anyone else but you! You, Yuuya! My only Yuuya! All through my 16 years of living, I've been reminded of the word 'Love.' I couldn't embrace anyone when I had to fight for the right to live. There are many enemies in this world. I can't take them all. But the biggest enemy is...knowing how to love a man for who he is." She put her head in his chest, sobbing a bit. "If only there was some other way...I could pay you...for receiving so much joy."  
  
Yuuya drew Hitomi closer to her, saying softly, "Don't think about them again. If they dumped you, that's their loss. With someone so strong-bodied when it comes to fighting, yet weak-hearted when it comes to being a lover...I know how you feel. Don't worry. I'm here. I'll be your number one. Remember that, OK?"  
  
Those words began to make Hitomi moan a little bit. Since very few people were in their vicinity, Yuuya lightly pinned her to an alley wall. Still drunk in her melancholy, he slowly took off the miniskirt from Hitomi, revealing that orchid string bikini and sensuous body and curves that so, so, SO characterized her. As Hitomi continued to moan his name, Yuuya could not contain himself. With a snarl, he took off everything, save his boxers, and moved forward, inch-by-inch.   
  
As Yuuya and Hitomi were engaged in a long, passionate, fruit-flavored kiss, he moved down a bit and rubbed his face on her breasts, squeezing it so that he would get a goo~~~~d reaction from her. 'So soft...' he thought. 'Softer than Mami's...and I bet it tastes better too...' She only continued to groan as he placed one nipple in his mouth and sucked lovingly, and then the other, drunk in her care, and then working downward to her sweet spot underneath. "How heaven had never tasted so good...' he thought, working on her, Hitomi feeling his back, tousling his hair a bit. "Don't...stop...ever...Yuuya...make me come to you...oh..." she appealed.  
  
He was about to make them reach their peak soon after, when he leered at his watch. 8:50 a.m.! His first interview would be in 15 minutes. "Wa~~~h! Hitomi-chan!"  
  
"Hah, what, big boy?" she said in a naïve tone.  
  
"I've got only 15 minutes before I have my interview at Bunkamura! We'll do our foreplay later! Let's head over there NOW!"  
  
"Eh~~~~? Oh no...quick!" They quickly put on their clothes, gathered their materials, and made a swift rush toward the Square.  
  
********  
Ran sat on her dog statue in the middle of the square, hugging it. Actually, it technically wasn't hers, but nobody bothered to sit on top of ol' Hachiko, so she [unofficially] claimed it as hers. She was bored, as Miyu, Aya, Satsuki, and Rie were discussing guys...and making love.  
  
"Doggie-chan..." she moaned. "Master Ran-sama is hungry, and McDonald's won't do the trick. Master Ran wants a guy for her hormonal hunger to taste, and then she will be full. This is such a complete recluse." She sighed, sleeping while hugging Hachiko.  
  
"And then, Aya, if you want Rei to love you more," said Satsuki to her, "you have to let him ride on your back."  
  
"Eh? What do you mean?" she interrogated.  
  
"See, if you let him ride on you when both of you are making out, you'll have the tendency to spread you legs, and make him go in for the kill...bada bing, bada boom!" Satsuki laughed in triumph.  
  
"No! No!" Aya said, shaking her head. "I can't let Otohata-kun do that to me~~~! But yet, I really do want him to touch me like that...Otohata-ku~~~n..." She was shaking her head from side to side. She was smart, but there were times that her youthfulness had the best of her.  
  
"Satsuki, have you been reading porn magazines...?" asked Miyu to her.  
  
"My Dad lets me do stuff like that, hahaha~~, and now I have dreamy thoughts of one-night stands," she finished in a naïve tone.  
  
"Satsuki, you playgirl," flirted Rie with a laugh.  
  
"Eh? Ran!" Miyu called to her friend on the dog. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Number Two...I want him..."  
  
"Eh~~~? You like Number two?" she exclaimed, a bit traumatized.  
  
"I want to know how he tastes like..." They fell to the ground. "...Oh well, some other day..."  
  
"Ne, I didn't think Ran would like Asou-kun that much---..." said Aya. "She must be in love."  
  
"And she never told us," said Satsuki and Rie, bowing their heads with a sweat drop.   
  
"Understood," they all said.  
  
"Ooooohhhh, I love Number Two! I want him; he's ho~~~t!" Ran whined, choking Hachiko. She then jumped off, saying, "All right, then! Let's look for Otohata and Number Two!"  
  
"Uh, but Ran...ah!" Miyu tried to sway otherwise, only to be for naught as she and the other three were dragged to Bunkamura. Somehow, Ran had a sense of instinct.  
  
********  
"Okay, next-to-last question, from Hidegawa Ayane, Yomiuri Shimbun, for Rei," said the moderator of the interview.  
  
"Shoot," motioned Rei.  
  
"Otohata-san, how long do you plan to stay celibate?" asked Ayane.  
  
He pondered, and then said, "Until I find a girl I can relate to."  
  
"Last question, from Irai Mitsu, Asahi Shimbun, for Yuuya," said the moderator.  
  
"Yes, um, Asou-san," she asked, "do you and Vanci-san plan to marry down the road...?"  
  
"So far, we have been engaged three months, and we plan to keep it that way for another two years. We love each other so darn much, it makes me strong, and her even stronger," replied the guy with the blond hair.  
  
"Follow up, for Vanci-san. Do you agree with him on the 'even stronger' part?" she asked, with a dry giggle.  
  
"Physically, emotionally," she pondered, "but mostly sexually." She wrapped her arms around him for proof.  
  
"Okay, thank you, the three of you," said the moderator.  
********  
  
"So, what you're telling me is, you bought a persocon?" asked Hitomi.  
  
"Correction: found one, in the trash pile down the street," Yuuya said.  
  
"An older version?"  
  
"Still don't know. I was afraid to ask you this, I didn't ask you before, but...do you have a persocon?"  
  
"Mm-hmm, at home. When I go out with you, or when I go to class, I use this." She pulled out from her bag a key chain that was in the shape of a sky-blue hibiscus. "This is a mobile persocon. It has e-mail, IM, address books, and a calculator built in. I don't do intensive stuff, so I bring this."  
  
"But yours is not in human form," said Rei.  
  
"Otohata-san, the one at home are."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And this one looks like a pretty sky-blue hibiscus. Of course, it can change colors, too!"  
  
"Whoa..." said Yuuya, raising his eyebrows in approval. "Fits you well."  
  
"I used to have a guy persocon, but I felt bad, so I sold it. You could be my persocon, though," she cajoled, hugging Yuuya. He looked down and saw one of her hands feeling his genitals. He blushed, but smiled.  
  
"Yuk," said Rei, looking away, sticking his tongue out. "You two are sick."  
  
"Ne, don't say that," said Yuuya. A whispering aside, "Rub it harder Hitomi; make me feel it. Squeeze if you have to." Hitomi nodded and turned it up as Ran and the others came.  
  
"Hi, Otohata, Number Two!" said Ran. She saw Yuuya and his girl-slave. "Uwaa~~~! Number Two, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Ran?" asked Miyu, as her friend quickly approached Hitomi.  
  
"Hey, you perverted bitch," said Ran, grabbing her. "What are you doing to Number Two, squeezing his numbers in a public place like this?"  
  
Hitomi laughed and said, "Number Two? His name's Yuuya, and I'm not gonna let you touch him!"  
  
"Ran-chan, this is my fiancée, Hitomi Vanci," he said.   
  
At that moment, Ran went into a tailspin of trauma and rage. "She's your fiancée? Yuuya (I'll call you Yuuya from now on), I've known you for four months, and I can't find any guy to love...Hitomi, I'm gonna turn you to pulp for taking away my Yuuya~~~!!"   
  
With a piercing scream, Ran attacked, but Hitomi reacted faster with a powerful roundhouse kick that not only cracked a few rib bones, but also sent her flying 15 feet. Ran landed hard on the concrete, with a slight laceration on her face and chest. "Ow..." she groaned, trying hard not to scream. She succumbed, and howled in anguish, Miyu and the other girls coming to her aid.  
  
"I'm not gonna let you get close to Yuuya, not now, not ever," Hitomi said with a icy grin. "Let's go." Yuuya and Hitomi walked away from the group, leaving Rei scratching his head.  
  
"Ran...are you okay, Ran?" asked Aya.  
  
"I've never felt better," she whispered, blood gurgling a bit.  
  
********  
"Hitomi-chan, what was that all about?" asked Yuuya. "That was Shibuya's 'Queen Of The GALS' you just injured! And a good friend of mine's no less!"  
  
"Yuuya," she whispered, as they reached his apartment. "I'm not gonna let anybody touch you, except me. And your persocon. Because I love you. Okay?"  
  
"Thanks, Hitomi-chan. See you later!"  
  
"I'll be six floors down. Call me if you need me, dear boy," she said.  
  
"All right! Bye~~!"  
  
Yuuya went up the stairs to his room. Mami welcomed him. "Yuuya! Yuuya!"  
  
"No. When I come in, you must say, 'Welcome back, Yuuya! Sup?' That's what you should say, Mami. Got it?"  
  
"Welcome back, Yuuya. Sup?" asked Mami.  
  
"Good. Memorized it. Like it." Patting Mami on the head, he opens his bag, and takes out some hibiscus clip-ons, aloha shirt with matching string bikini, and scanty khaki shorts. "This is a souvenir uniform from my friend. She gave me this for you. Wanna put it on?"  
  
Mami nodded, and Yuuya turned his back, closing his eyes as she changed into her new clothes. When Mami finishes, she models the clothes, and resembled Ran to an extent.  
  
"Yeah~~!" he says. "Looks great on you, Mami!" She jumps on him again, and they fall to the floor. She was basically on top of her, and his hormones began to go for the 4,254,646th straight time.  
  
"Man, do I have to go through this every time?" he muttered. "Hitomi-chan..."  
  
********  
End Chapter 5  
Who still with me??? Pardon the lemons; they've gotten too sour for their own taste. Though I can take it. Can you? \("_")/ 


End file.
